


Sweet Blood

by Witty_Whit



Series: Music Meme [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Dark, F/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can't see what he's become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Blood

Dancing with a madman, he couldn't see the demons. He lusted, he desired, he burned - at first to do good - but now, for blood.

Ruby was sweet and willing. Sam loved the red the flowed darkly from her veins. Yet he loved the stolen blood more. The hunt and the kill, they filled him up better. Their strength became his power.

It came to a point where he didn't know what evil was anymore. The darkness flowing through him bloated out the light. It made the contrast between good and evil impossible to see. The blood felt good, and it made him feel better.

He couldn't see evil anymore. Ruby stood right beside him the whole way.

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT DO YOU LIKE IN THE OPPOSITE/SAME SEX?: "Queen Anne's Revenge" - Flogging Molly


End file.
